1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for filling bottles with liquid to a predetermined fill height.
2. The Prior Art
Various types of automated devices for filling bottles are known wherein the fill height is measured from the bottom of the bottle. This has the drawback that when the heights of the bottles are not exactly the same, clearly visible differences result in the distance between the upper edges of the bottles and the liquid level. This creates the appearance that the bottles have differing liquid contents.
Another disadvantage common to the prior devices is that drops of liquid tend to adhere to the suction pipe after the same has been dipped into the liquid and then removed. This is undesirable for hygienic reasons. Finally, most of the prior art devices work relatively slowly so that synchronous operation in high-speed washing, filling and closing systems is difficult.